Their Other Home
by lovingmrackles
Summary: Chapter 2 Up A wierd case forces the brothers to revisit their other home. While there, they must fix what they broke when they left years before. DeanOC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Supernatural fic and please be kind. Also i do not own Supernatural, the gorgeous boys of the show, or anything else, but i do own the odd characters and mysterious things that will pop up throughout the story. 

Also, i am aussie so setting it in an American small town was hard...i've been to america but only the big cities, so i made up one ...and i'll figure out the state later. Its set inbetween benders and shadow.

* * *

Chapter 1 

"Hello?" 

The front door of the Wilkins residence creaked open, as the eldest son, Aaron, walked in. It was late at night and the house was silent. He grinned, as his dark bangs covered his eyes. No one was awake. Normally, he'd find his mother on the couch in hair curlers and her dressing robe, half asleep, yet ready to worry and partly tell her son off for arriving home at an ungodly hour. The 21 year old carefully and quietly walked through the entrance hall, and missing the creaking step, ascended to the next floor of his house. 

He tiptoes past his parents room, hearing his father's nores as it shook his parent's bed, and then he crept past his younger brother's room. But he stopped, noticing something odd. Through the crack left after his brother's door wasn't shut closed, he saw his younger brother Jacob on the floor and not on his bed. 

Aaron stepped into the room and crouched by his brother, shaking him awake, "Jacob, get up," 

Jacob shot up, and curled up, whimpering and eyeing his brother. Something that stumped his older brother. 

His older brother rolled his eyes, "C'mon quit being a baby," He paused, thinking his brother may have hit his head upon landing on the floor, "How many fingers am i holding up?" 

As he held up three fingers, his 15 year old brother grinned, holding up the same number, "One, two, free!" 

Aaron shook his head, "Dude, did you just say free?" 

Jacob Wilkins only grinned cheekily, "Awron, where's mummy?" 

The dark haired boy blinked at his younger brother. This was not good. Though it could actually be a joke, "How old are you?" 

Jacob laughed - actually more like giggled - and held up 4 fingers, "Four!" 

Aaron shook his head, putting this all down to a possible drunken state and therefore he was hallucinating that his brother was claiming to be five years old. But then he glanced up, noticing the open window, "Why is that open?" 

His younger brother scrambled into bed, "Lady came. She said she took somefing," 

"Through the window?" 

The younger boy nodded, before diving under the blankets, "She gonna come back?" was the muffled enquiry. 

Aaron shrugged, going over to close the window, but not before noticing a strange symbol on the windowsill. He closed it, keeping the symbol in mind, and left the room, wondering what in god's name was going on. He shook his head, thinking it's be better by morning. 

Unfortunately, it wasn't.

* * *

"So where's our next gig?" 

Sam glanced over at his older brother, who was sitting on the bed. While Sam searched on the computer, Dean was cleaning his guns. Again. The younger Winchester knew Dean was bored. Dean had only just cleaned those same guns yesterday. And they hadn't even used them between now and then. "Nowhere," he answered. 

Dean groaned, "There has gotta be something! You're telling me that there are no sons-of-btches i can kill?" Sam nodded and Dean groaned again, a mixture of frustration and boredom, "Conjure up something! I have to kill!" 

The younger Winchester rolled his eyes, ignoring his older brother's antics, and continued his internet search, before noticing an article that caught his attention, "Huh," 

Dean blinked, "What?" 

"Small town has had a number of teenagers turn into little kids," Sam read on, "Overnight, these kids have gone from 15-16 year olds to be thinking and acting around 4 or 5 years old," 

Dean stopped cleaning his guns, intrigued, "Where is it?" 

Sam chuckled, disbelievingly, "Home," 

A clutter was heard, and then a curse, as Dean dropped a gun he had been holding, "Lawrence?" 

The younger Winchester turned to look at his older brother, "No," he sighed, closing his eyes momentarily, "Our other home,"

* * *

There's chapter one. Hope you like. Just going to go, find out what town i am setting it in...maybe real or fictional...dunno really. 

comment if you wish! 

-lovingmrackles 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter to Their Other Home. Again, i should state that i do not own any of the boys or the characters already on the show, but i do own the strange ones you are soon to meet. 

I have also found a town to base the story in. It is Eau Claire, Wisconsin. If i don't get descriptions or places right, please forgive me, as i do not live there and have no idea. 

Chapter 2 

The Winchester brothers drove into the town, scanning the area for possible - and decent - places to stay in, while investigating the case. It was early afternoon in Eau Claire, Wisconsin, and the boys were going to wait until school had gotten out, before going and asking questions to the various victims' families. As they drove down a quiet street of suburban houses, where Dean looked slightly uncomfortable and ready to jump out and tackle the white picket fences, Sam quickly made Dean pull over. 

"Sam! What are you doing?" There was no verbal response from his younger brother, only his finger pointing towards a street sign signalling the next road to turn on. Dean sighed. The road was familiar. It was this road that the boys had lived on when their father took them away from Kansas when Dean was 12 and Sam was 8. It was their safe house. Their home for so many years, while their father battled demons and spirits. "Sam..." 

The youngest Winchester sighed as well, raking a hand through his floopy hair, "We could stay with them,"

Dean closed his eyes momentarily, running a hand over his face, "She won't want to see us," 

"How do you know?" 

Dean looked at Sam, pointedly. For someone smart enough for college, his memory seemed to be pretty bad, especially when it came to remembering exactly why they may not be welcome, "Sam," He started, "We left four years ago on a hunt - and you went to college - and we haven't seen her since. She would not have forgiven us. She's tough, remember?" 

Sam paused, thinking and thought over their predicament, "Well, we can try," 

A groan of defeat came from Dean, as he started the '67 Chevy Impala up and turned into the street. Further down the road, he stopped infront of a familiar house. Two familiar houses. One that was once their home. And the other...one they also lived in. The two boys got out of the car and Sam pointed to a tree in the front garden, where a tyre swing hung and a girl sat in it. Her back was to them, but she was no older than 16 and dressed warmly in jeans and a jacket. The boys glanced at one another, hoping it was who they thought, "Amy?" choked out Dean as they stepped behind her. 

The dark haired girl turned, and did something neither boy really expected. They had both played out possible scenarios in their mind as to what would happen. And this was not one of them.

She screamed. 

Full of fear, she slid out of the tyre quickly and ran up to the house. The Winchesters chased her, wondering what was going on, "Amy!" called Sam, as she ran up the porch stairs. 

"Jesus Christ! What the hell is going on!" Another young woman, older than the girl, stepped out of the house, and Amy - as the boys had called her - ran into her arms, "What's wrong now?" The woman glanced up, and saw the shocked Dean and Sam at the bottom of the porch, 

"Winchesters,"

* * *

"C'mon Amy, let's get you inside. You too, boys," 

The group followed into the house, closing the door behind them. The older girl removed Amy's arms from around her, "Amy, go watch cartoons, okay?" 

Amy looked at the boys warily, before going into the other room to watch television. The older girl sighed, and crossed her arms over her chest, "Wow, took you boys long enough," 

Dean looked at her, "Leah, we had a job..." 

She held up her hand, "I know, don't worry," Leah motioned them to follow her into the kitchen, "I guess you heard about whats been happening," She leaned against the bench, grabbing three mugs from the cupboard and turning on the hot water jug, "Its horrible," 

Sam sighed, sitting on a stool next to Dean at the island in the middle fo the kitchen, "Amy's name wasn't listed," 

Leah shook her head, her dark plait waving against her back, "When it happened, Mum and Dad were overseas...and still are...anyway when they heard form me, they called the newspaper and told them not to publish Amy's name," She handed them their coffees and sat opposite them, sweeping some stray strands of hair away from her eyes. Her face looked tired. For a 24 year old, this wasn't supposed to be happening. 

Sam offered a small smile, "It's been tough?" 

Leah laughed quietly, "All the time. She's gone back to being four or five years old and that means everything has to be pretty much done for her," She paused, looking down at her mug, "The other day, i asked her to iron her clothes. I totally forgot, and now there's a burn on her hand," 

Dean winced, "When did it happen?" 

"About two months ago-" 

Sam choked on his coffee, "But the article was recent!" 

Leah shrugged, "Amy was the first. And like i said, we didn't want her name published, because the attention it would get would scare her," She laughed, "You're lucky. Had this not have happened to her, and you still came to investigate the others, she would've knocked you both senseless," 

Dean snorted, knowing it was true, "I'll bet," He looked over his shoulder at a curled up Amy, eyes glued to the screen, "Do you mind if i-" 

Leah shooked her head, "Try. She was pretty scared of seeing you. I guess she may only remember the younger versions of you," 

Dean nodded and slid out of his seat, cautiously walking over to Amy. She curled up further in fea as he crouched in front of her couch, "Hi Amy," She frowned at the mention of her name, "You don't remember me, do you?" She shook her head and Dean smiled, "Its me Dean, and that's geekboy," 

A giggle came out from the curled up girl. She uncurled slightly. Whether it was the fact she may now recognise them or the fact that the name was funny, Dean didn't care. He just wanted to find out who did this to her. 

"Remember when you were really little?" He paused as she looked at him quizzically, "You came over into our backyard nextdoor. Sam and I had just moved in and we found you," He pointed his thumb over at Sam, "And geekboy over there wanted to name you?" 

Another giggle escaped. 

Sam walked over and crouched next to Dean, "What did i name you?" 

Amy poked her tongue out, grinning, "Yucky name!" 

Dean chuckled, "Yeah it was bad, wasn't it?" 

Sam rolled his eyes, "How much do you remember of that day?" 

Amy's expression went blank, and she lifted her head, watching the boys carefully, "Mummy found me," 

Dean nodded, smiling, "Yeah she did," He paused, looking at Sam. He didn't know if he should go further, but Sam nodded, signalling him to. "Amy, do you know who did this to you?" 

Her reaction made Dean regret his question, as Amy curled up, tears brimming her eyes and a whimper escaping her lips. Leah pushed past the Winchesters as they stood and sat next to Amy, "Had to know you'd make her cry," She pretty much spat the words at the boys, who looked on regretting their question, "Sssh Amy, look there's Scooby Doo on tv," The tounger girl's whimpers died down, but she remained rocking gently on the sofa. 

"Leah," started Sam. 

She held up her hand, silencing them, "Just leave," She opened the front door, "It was a mistake letting you guys in. You always go one step further," 

Dean looked at her, "I was helping. Do you want her fixed or not?" 

Leah glared, "I want my sister back. But what i don't want is you and your brother trying to ram some stupid idea into her head that something under your line of work did this," She shook her head, "She's a kid now Dean. Things that go bump in the night are going to scare her and you're trying to make her think the nightmares she had are what did this! Just please leave and stay away," 

Both Winchesters sighed, leaving and wincing as the door slammed. Dean shook his head, "It shouldn't have gone like that," 

Sam nodded, "Whatever came, scared her," He paused, "Leah's wrong. Something did come, otherwise there wouldn't be a girl crying and scared to death over it," 

"Well, we now have a hunch that it happened at night," Dean opened the car and they both got into their respective sides. He sighed and Sam noticed his expression, "I just want to help her," 

Sam nodded, "I know. We will help her, but lets give it some time for things to cool off between us and Leah," He watched as his brother, in a tense mood, started the car and drove off down to find a motel, now that their original plan backfired. 

The youngest Winchester knew how much that girl meant to him. Amy was like their little sister. She meant the world to the two boys, especially Dean. She was the only one that could make Dean go soft. Sam knew that neither one of them was going to stop until they found out what happend to their little sister and best friend.

* * *

Well there's Chapter Two. Just to clear up a few things. Leah is Amy's older sister. They live next door to Dean and Sam's other old house and grew up with the boys.

Comment if you wish 

-lovingmrackles 


End file.
